The present invention relates to an apparatus for winding a yarn onto a bobbin. The apparatus includes a yam guide, which is driven in an oscillating manner, and energy storage mechanisms for controlling the deceleration and acceleration of the yarn guide during the reversal of its motion.
Generally, two types of yarn guides are used in conventional winding devices--those that take the form of driving means such as a belt, cable or string orientated in a plane parallel to the bobbin axis, and those which are driven about an axis disposed at right angles to the bobbin axis and resemble a finger or pointer. In the case of the latter, the yarn guide may be driven only relatively slowly and may be used only for winding parallel-wound bobbins, but under no circumstances for cross-wound bobbins. Generally, no energy storage mechanisms are used on account of the low speed of the yarn guides.
Energy storage mechanisms may be used with drivable yarn guides that reciprocate motion parallel to the bobbin axis. These mechanisms may take the form of spring/damper systems, the spring of which is practically loaded and unloaded in each case over a displacement length, thereby limiting the speed of the yarn guides. The energy storage mechanisms are moreover disposed in a stationary manner so that each variation of the yarn guide displacement requires a corresponding adaptation of the position of the energy storage mechanisms.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a winding device which permits high accelerations of the yam guide at the reversing points and offers the greatest possible adaptability of the structure of the winding device. A further object of the present invention is to provide a inexpensive yarn guide and drive that requires little maintenance.